


Help I can’t come up with a title for this

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alfonse is sent to the modern world au, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, F/M, First Meetings, Hospitals, Moving In Together, Non-Graphic Violence, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: In the middle of a gruesome battle, a prince suddenly finds himself in unfamiliar territory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyy I’ve been wanting to do this au for a while lol and now I’m doing it!
> 
> For this I’m using my own take on Kiran, since it doesn’t make much sense for this to be a reader insert. Those who know me from tumblr have definitely seen her before, and for those that don’t, well... once I figure out how to throw pics in here I’ll show one lol

The sounds of weapons clattering together and shouting from those that fought were rampant across the battlefield. The air reeked with smoke from fire magic, the heat from these spells nearly unbearable for many of the soldiers. Yet they pressed on, refusing to let their enemy claim victory. Bolts of lightning threatened many from both sides as thunder roared from the sky, yet not a drop of rain was present.

“There’s so many of them…” One of the soldiers panted. “Just when I think we’ve taken them out, another swarm rushes in.”

“Don’t give up!” The prince from one of the kingdoms shouted in response. “There has to be an end to them at some point.”

The prince then turned his attention back to the enemies that approached him, striking at them with his sword in hand. If his father saw him out here, surely he would throw a fit. However, it would’ve eaten away at him if he were to just sit back and watch as his men and women risked their lives for him. His sister felt the same way, and wasn’t too far behind him in going into battle.

“Alfonse! Watch out!” He suddenly heard her call from a few feet away.

He quickly turned around to find an enemy soldier attempting to sneak up on him. He went to defend himself, but he wasn’t quick enough, and his sword was knocked out of his hand. He could hear the distinct sound of it hitting the ground as he was struck on his shoulder. Alfonse promptly clutched onto the wound, the rampant pain searing through his arm as he fell to his knees, crawling in the direction of his weapon in order to retrieve it. He was within arm’s length of it, reaching for the blade when an Emblian soldier stomped on his hand. The prince cried out from the affliction, gritting his teeth while still trying to reach for his sword.

“My, my, you are a rather persistent one, Prince Alfonse.” The Emblian chuckled deviously. “It’s quite a shame such persistence will cost you your life.”

“You… you sound awfully confident… for someone who…” Alfonse grunted, and before he could finish his statement, his weapon was back in his grasp.

While he found himself struggling to get back on his feet, he saw a way to use this to his advantage. He struck at his opponent’s ankles with his sword, watching them collapse on the ground beside him and grab at the deep gash he managed to inflict on them.

“....for someone in a similar position as myself.” He concluded, smirking through his pain.

This moment of confidence was a fleeting one, however. A small stampede of soldiers marched closer to the Askran side, trampling Alfonse in the process. How this wasn’t fatal, he was unsure. He tried to push himself up, only to be kicked back to the ground by their leader. She planted her foot directly in front of his grimacing face, tome in one hand while she conducted a spell in the other.

“P… Princess… Veronica…” The blue haired man choked. “It doesn’t… have… to be… like… this…”

“Too bad it is…” Veronica sneered.

However, something odd was at play. Just as she lowered her hand to the prince, intent on delivering the final blow, a bolt of lightning struck down in front of her. When it dissipated, he was nowhere to be found. Veronica’s eyes widened in shock as the spell faded from her hand, not being cast at all.

~~~~~

Alfonse’s eyes shot open, his body still in agonizing pain from the battle and stampede. What he saw, however, shocked him more than any wound could. There were no weapons; no soldiers; no battle? How could things have changed that abruptly? Were they all somehow wiped out from that lightning strike? No, it hit him, not the people around him. But in that case, how did it not kill him?

“Boof!”

All the thoughts and questions running through his mind came to a halt, turning his attention to a dog running in his direction. Its golden fur shined in the bright sun as it stood in front of him, sniffing him in curiosity. He attempted to lift his hand to pet it, but the movement only worsened his pain, the severity of which was now beginning to threaten his consciousness. He could hear the dog starting to whimper; perhaps because it was worried about him.

“Rascal! Rascaaaaaal!”

The dog seemed to respond to this calling, lifting its head and barking in the opposite direction. Alfonse’s vision shifted in and out of focus as someone else approached the area. This person looked to be a woman close to his age, donning a loosely fitted short sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts. Such attire was nowhere near appropriate for a battlefield, but given the sudden change to his surroundings, perhaps she didn’t have to think of anything like that.

“Oh, there you are, you little goof! It’s a good thing you didn’t—“

Her demeanor quickly changed when she noticed him lying on the ground in the state he was in. She ran over to him, and the last thing he could recall was her laying a hand on his shoulder, the other holding a strange rectangular device. From there, things went completely dark.


	2. Chapter 2

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“There’s an unconscious man in the park. I think he was attacked.”

After describing the man lying in front of her and giving the location to the dispatcher, Kiran ended the call. She found it odd that he had nothing that could identify him, nor a phone of his own to contact his family, and it only made her more concerned. She could tell that he wasn’t from the area, but how could he not bring such important things with him? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rascal pawing at this man’s arm, whining when he didn’t respond. She moved a hand to pet him, scratching behind his ear and patting his side with her other hand.

“I know, buddy, I’m worried about him too.” She cooed. “But you did a good job finding him! We just have to hope that he’ll be okay.”

Once the ambulance arrived, Kiran watched as they loaded the man up on a stretcher and took him in. Upon watching them drive away, she left the park, dropping Rascal off at the apartment she shared with her brother and leaving a note for him detailing the day’s events. She then drove over to the hospital, informing the front desk people who she was and sitting in the waiting room as minutes went by, turning into hours. 

Numerous questions came to her mind. There were the obvious ones to ask under these circumstances, like if he would be okay. But also why someone would attack him in broad daylight, in a very public area, as well as how they were able to do so and slip away unnoticed by anyone else in the park. Perhaps these were questions she could ask him herself, depending on how things turned out.

After what seemed like an eternity, she saw a doctor approaching her, a seemingly neutral expression on his face. This nearly drove her mad, as it didn’t give her any indication of what the situation was.

“You’re the one who made the call about the unconscious man in the park, correct?” He inquired.

“That’s me.” She told him. “I’m very sorry, sir, I couldn’t find any information on him or any family—“

“He lost quite a lot of blood from a wound on his shoulder, and some of his other injuries indicate that he was severely beaten. He also has a broken hand.” He stated.

“Oh… that… doesn’t sound good…”

“I know it all sounds alarming, but I will say that he’s very lucky you found him when you did.” The doctor assured her, giving her a tiny smile. “He’s awake now, albeit a little groggy, and we’re going to keep him here for observation. In the meantime, you’re welcome to pay him a visit.”

Just before she could follow the doctor to the room he was staying in, she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around to see her brother, concern written all over his face.

“Julian, you didn’t have to come here; I said in the note that I was fine!” She spoke.

“Yeah, but you’ve been here for a while.” Julian replied. “I figured you could use a friendly face.”

Kiran then turned to glance through the window, surprised to find that it was nearly dark outside. Had it truly been that long since she arrived? The siblings followed the doctor over to Alfonse’s room, finding him awake, as Kiran had been told. He looked up, studying the three figures entering the room and cracking an awkward smile.

“I’ll let you guys chat with him for a bit.” The doctor said, walking towards another nearby room.

With that, Kiran and Julian approached the bed, each pulling up a chair and sitting beside Alfonse. With the outfit Kiran found him in replaced with the hospital gown he was now wearing, she could see just how many bruises and injuries he had on him. Her heart ached at the thought that somebody was capable of doing something like this to another person, and just leave them there; possibly for dead.

Alfonse studied the two sitting before him. They both had worrisome expressions, and he didn’t seem to recognize either of them. He could only recall the woman from the moments leading up to him blacking out, still in the same light blue shirt and black shorts he saw her in before. She had long, wavy brunette locks, which faded into a purple color at the ends, with a fringe going straight across her forehead. 

The man was significantly taller than her, yet otherwise seemed to resemble her. He had shorter, curly hair that had the same dark brown color that hers did, and a small amount of facial hair around his mouth and along his jawline. His attire wasn’t suitable for a battle either, a grey shirt with the sleeves stopping at his forearms, with an off white pair of pants as well as what looked to be another shirt tied around his waist. Alfonse was baffled by both of their choices in clothing; what if they had to fight?

“Looks like they really did a number on you, bud.” Julian commented. “How are you feeling?”

“Er… Better than I was before I was brought here, at least.” Alfonse chuckled. He turned his attention to Kiran, gently laying his hand on her wrist, taking her by surprise. “I must thank you. You… You saved me.”

“Aww, well I can’t take all the credit here.” She laughed, a small blush rising to her cheeks. “All I did was find you. W-well, our dog found you first…and then I did and called for help… and then the doctors were the ones who took care of you...”

“Might I ask for your names?” Alfonse inquired, interrupting her rambling.

“Oh, of course!” Kiran replied. “I’m Kiran, and this is my brother, Julian. And you?”

“...Alfonse.” He told them, deciding not to give his title for now. “Would either of you happen to know how long I’ll be kept here?”

“Just overnight.” Julian answered. “Where are you headed once you get out of here?”

Ah, right. This was a new world entirely for the prince, and with that, he didn’t have an Askr he could return to.

“I’m… not sure.” He confessed. “I have a strange confession to make. Before I lost consciousness, I was near my home. One of the last things I remember was being struck by lightning, and the next thing I knew, I was… in this other world…”

“Other world?” Kiran echoed. “I’m not sure I follow. Could you elaborate?”

“...Could I do so after I’ve had some rest? It would take a while for me to explain everything, and I am still rather weary…”

“Yeah, of course, man.” Julian replied. “Visiting hours are just about over, anyway. We’ll be back in the morning.”

“Thank you. I will see both of you then.” Alfonse graciously spoke, watching as the siblings stood from their chairs, approaching the door. “Oh, and Kiran, was it?”

Her eyes widened at the sound of him calling her name, turning around to find him smiling, even in his state.

“I cannot thank you enough for saving my life. You had more of a part in it than you may believe.”

Her lips curled up into a smile of their own, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink at his words. She gave him a small nod of appreciation for his kindness before walking out of the room. As the two left the hospital, even more questions entered her mind. What exactly did he mean by “other world”? Could it have something to do with the fact that he didn’t have a wallet, nor a phone? She would just have to find out the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride over to the hospital the following morning was a rather quiet one. Partially because the minute Kiran stepped into the passenger seat and buckled up, she fell back asleep. All Julian could do once he noticed was quietly chuckle. She truly was his sister. Upon pulling into the parking lot, he nudged her shoulder, letting her know they had arrived.

“I wanna talk to you about something before we go in there.” He spoke.

“Ohhhhh my god, yes, I let Rascal finish off the peanut butter jarrr.” Kiran slurred in her still drowsy state. “It’s supposed to be good for him!”

“...I already knew all of that, and it’s not about that.” He corrected her. “It’s about him… Alfonse, I think it was?”

Kiran raised her brows at that name, picking her head up to hear what her brother had to say.

“Remember how he said he doesn’t know where he’s going once he’s discharged?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Kiran inquired in response.

“He probably isn’t familiar with anyone other than us here, so I was thinking…”

“He could stay with us?” She answered for him.

“Exactly.” He confirmed. “He could sleep on the pull out couch we got recently, and we definitely have enough food for another person. Plus, I’m sure Rascal would love having someone around to hang out with him when we’re at work.”

“Maybe so, but do you think we can afford a third person?” She brought up. “There’s only a few weeks of school left, and I haven’t been getting any inquiries for pictures so after that, I have no source of income until school starts back up.”

“With the raise I just got? Yeah, we have nothing to worry about.” Julian assured her.

In truth, Kiran wasn’t sure she was entirely convinced, but for now, she would take his word for it. The two exited the car, stepping into the hospital. When they reached Alfonse’s room, they saw that he was out of his bed and walking around, which was certainly a good sign. When he noticed the two standing in the doorway, he gave a warm smile.

“Brought you some stuff to wear.” Julian greeted him, handing him the stack of clothing. “They might be a little big on you, but they’re something.”

Alfonse certainly didn’t doubt that. While the prince did have some muscle to him from all of the training it took to join the Order of Heroes, Julian looked as though he had been training his entire life with how burly he was. However, he knew his own clothes were too tattered and torn up to wear, so he was grateful for the man’s generosity.

“Thank you.” Alfonse replied. “Would you allow me some privacy while I change into them?”

“Oh, of course! We’ll be here when you’re ready.” Kiran said.

The two siblings watched as the blue haired man stepped into the bathroom connected to his room, closing the door behind him. After a few moments, he re-emerged in the clothes. As expected, they fit a bit loosely on his body, the collar of the shirt being more low cut than it would’ve been on Julian; and while the pants managed to stay intact without Alfonse having to hold them up, they were rather baggy around his legs. 

“Well, getting dressed is certainly a little more difficult with one hand…” He joked. “Now, I believe I owe the two of you my life story.”

“I wouldn’t necessarily say you _owe_ us anything.” Kiran responded. “Although if you’re comfortable with telling us, we would like to know more about you.”

“Very well.” Alfonse decided, seating himself at the edge of the bed. “My home is… rather different from this place. In the short time I’ve been here, I can already tell this world is much more advanced than my own. I… I am a prince from a land known as Askr, on the continent of Zenith.”

Julian and Kiran continued to listen to the prince as he explained his origins. They had never heard of the places he spoke of, but with the way he detailed everything without much hesitation, they could tell it wasn’t something he was just randomly fabricating. In addition, he didn’t have much reason to lie in the first place.

“I was in the middle of a battlefield when all of the things from yesterday occurred. I was blindsided by someone’s attack, and I thought my death was certain. If not by someone else’s hand, then by the lightning strike. And yet…”

“It brought you here.” Julian finished that thought for him.

“I’ve never known something like it to be possible, but I can’t think of any other conclusion.” Alfonse stated. “Back home, I had the ability to open gates to numerous worlds as needed, but this world… it’s vastly different from anything I’ve ever seen before. Even with the advancements within it, I’m not so sure such a thing is possible.”

“Why not?” Kiran questioned. “Do you have to be in a specific place to open a gate?”

“Yes.” Alfonse answered her. “It isn’t as simple as opening it in any given location. At least, not in such unfamiliar territory… I don’t suppose either of you know where I could go to open a gate in this world?”

“We… we don’t.” Kiran bluntly replied. “But we can try to figure it out!”

“In the meantime, you can stay with us.” Julian offered. “Our space is kinda tiny compared to your home, but it’s still a decent place.”

“It wouldn’t be a burden for you?” Alfonse asked.

“Dude, no way. What would be a burden is leaving you to fend for yourself when you don’t know anything about your surroundings.”

“Oh, thank you!” The prince graciously accepted, shaking hands with the siblings. They both chuckled at his enthusiasm, making him quietly laugh as well.


	4. Chapter 4

As Kiran opened the door to hers and Julian’s apartment, she could hear Rascal’s footsteps eagerly charging towards them. His tail wagged with vigor as he ran up to Alfonse and began to sniff him, the prince laughing at his enthusiasm as he pet the top of the retriever’s head.

“Oh yeah, that’s Rascal.” Julian told him. “As you probably figured out, he loves to meet new people. I apologize in advance if he gets too excited.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Alfonse assured him, moving his hand behind Rascal’s ear and gently scratching there. “I was never allowed any pets growing up, so this is nice.”

As soon as he moved his hand away from the dog’s ear, Rascal began to lick the back of it. He followed the group as they ventured across the apartment, the siblings giving their new roommate a general tour of the vicinity. 

“It might just look like a couch at first, but if you do this...” Kiran explained in the living room as she reached over the couch, pushing the cushions over and flipping them until they resembled a mattress. “Pretty nifty, huh?” She smiled.

“Quite so.” Alfonse replied, in awe that such a thing was possible in this world.

“Not all the couches here can do that, but we recently got one that does in case any of our friends would be spending the night. Since you’ll be here for longer than that, you need it more than they do.” She jested. “So, I would imagine after lying in the dirt and subsequently being in the hospital overnight, you want to bathe.”

“Oh, yes. The healers… er, doctors, never really gave me a chance to do so.”

“All right then. I’ve worked up quite an appetite, so Julian, why don’t you go show him how the shower works while I get us some food?”

Kiran then stepped out of the apartment, leaving Alfonse to follow Julian into the bathroom, with Rascal not far behind them. The dark haired man approached the curtain, pushing it aside to reveal a faucet high on the wall, just a few inches below the ceiling. Below that, there were two knobs, leaving the prince confused. Wouldn’t it only need one? The advancements of this world were rather bewildering to him, no matter how much more convenient they were.

“The one on the left is for hot water, while the one on the right is for cold water.” Julian explained. Ah, that would make a lot of sense. “Turn both of them until you get a temperature you’re comfortable with. Use whichever soap and shampoo you’d like.”

“I think I get it. Thank you.” Alfonse responded graciously.

“No prob, man. Towels are in this closet right here.” Julian told him, patting his hand on another door within the room before stepping out and patting on his leg, his eyes now on the dog. “Come on, buddy! Let’s give him some privacy.”

Rascal promptly stood from the floor, following him out of the bathroom as Alfonse went to close the door. He turned his attention back to the interesting contraption before him, reaching out to the left knob and turning it and watching as water began to shoot out from the faucet above. He ran his hand under it to test the temperature, immediately retracting it when he felt how hot it was and turning the right knob to help cool it a little. 

Once the water felt nice enough, he stepped back to undress himself, letting the articles of clothing fall to the floor as he moved towards the shower. A relaxed sigh escaped his lips at the feeling of the warm water raining down on his body. Moments later, he grit his teeth at the slight stinging he felt at the water and soap on the wound upon his shoulder, grimacing while scrubbing at it as gently as he could. Eventually, he got used to the pain, allowing himself to wash the rest of his body and his hair. After stepping out of the shower and drying himself off, he heard a knock on the door, prompting him to wrap a towel around his waist and crack the door open slightly.

“Figured you wanted some clean clothes.” He heard Julian speak from behind the door, holding his arms out in between the gap with said items.

“Ah, that would be appreciated.” Alfonse replied, taking the pile and closing the door again. “Now, where might I be able to locate some medical supplies?”

“Cabinet to the left of the mirror.” Julian answered.

The prince opened the cabinet that was mentioned, grabbing what he needed to bandage his wounds. He then threw on the new pile of clothing, and like the previous set, these were also a bit large on him. However, they were certainly more comfortable.

Upon exiting the bathroom, Alfonse made his way back to the living room, finding Julian and Rascal sitting on the other couch together, the dog’s chin resting on his lap. They appeared to be staring at a large rectangle in the front of the room; one that had…. people talking to each other in it? They didn’t look as though they were trapped inside or desperate to get out, nor did Julian look concerned for them.

“Do… do those people live in there?” He questioned.

“What, in the TV? Don’t worry, they don’t.” Julian chuckled in response. “Those are actors on a show.”

“A show?”

“Shows are a lot like plays, except you don’t have to go to a theater to watch them. Movies are like that too, although there are some theaters with a much bigger screen you can watch them in.” He explained to the prince.

“How fascinating…” Alfonse marveled. He was looking to learn more, but just before he could ask any further questions, the door to the apartment opened, with Kiran stepping back in.

She appeared to be carrying two short, yet wide boxes in her arms. When she set them down on the counter in the kitchen, she opened one to reveal its contents: a warm, giant circle of bread that was topped with a red sauce as well as melted cheese. It looked to be cut into eight triangles, and it had a nice, fresh scent to it. When he asked her about it, she called it pizza. She pulled one of the slices, setting it on a plate and handing it to the prince.

“It might need a few minutes to cool off, but trust me, it is delicious.” She told him. She then went to grab a slice of her own, promptly picking it up and biting down on it. Her eyes widened as she quickly took it out and set it back on the plate. “Oh yeah, it definitely needs to cool off first.”

Alfonse’s mouth curled into a smile he couldn’t fight in response, and he brought his broken hand up to cover it in an attempt to hold back his laughter. He truly felt bad that she now had a burned mouth, but she did bring it on herself with her lack of patience. However, she knew this as well, which allowed her to laugh alongside him.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. This “pizza” that the siblings introduced him to turned out to be just as tasty as Kiran had described, if not more so. They both enthusiastically answered any questions he had about the ways of this new world, and it surprised him to see their patience and willingness to explain the things he didn’t understand. 

As the day progressed into night, he felt drowsiness overtaking him, and the same could be said for Kiran and Julian as well. Neither of them made it back to their rooms before they fell victim to their own fatigue. Kiran curled into the other couch in the living room, snuggling the pillow underneath her head, while Julian was flat on his back on the floor, the both of them deep in their slumber. 

Alfonse was too for a while, until he was woken up by the feeling of something wet on his face. He went to wipe at it when he realized his eyes were the source of it. Had he been crying in his sleep? He supposed it would make sense if he was. After all, even with how welcoming and kind Kiran and Julian had been towards him, this was still a world that he was completely unheard of to him, and he was stuck in it for the foreseeable future. All he had in this world was himself, and these two generous strangers that he didn’t want to burden with these feelings. More silent tears flooded from his eyes, and he promptly wiped those away as well when he suddenly felt a shift in the weight on the bed.

He couldn’t quite tell with how dark it was, but it looked as though Rascal was resting his chin on the other side of the mattress. Alfonse reached his hand out to pet the top of his head, and was greeted with the dog climbing up next to him, lying down as he licked the tip of the prince’s nose. He simply chuckled as he stroked the fur on Rascal’s back, then gently patting his side. The prince fell back asleep shortly afterwards, and he rose the next morning to find the dog still by his side, sleeping by his feet. He warmly smiled at the animal, letting him lay there in order to not disturb his slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hey I still exist!
> 
> Work's been a little cray cray lately so I haven't had a whole lot of time for myself, and then when I do I've just been trying to relax while also getting some writing done. I also had some 3h ideas now I've finished my first route but I can't guarantee things will be posted super quickly so bear with me lol


End file.
